Aaa High School
by QueenAnna312
Summary: This is Marceline and Marshall Lee's high school life will things get worse or better? Rated M for lemon and other things i might put in.


Hi im Marceline Abadeer and my Dad is Lord of evil or whatever. So yeahh im the Queen of Vampires and Demons And im a royal to the reapers idk its complicated. Its not like i hate my life its just that it's fucked up. I've messed up most of my life i went to parties, got drunk, smoked weed, did ecstasy . I've got expelled a few times and in every class i give the teachers hell , i make them cry ,scream ,yell all my teachers even the principal is scared of me . I guess im okay i mean like i have D sized boobs and my ass is hella big ;p . And i have piercings like i have a septum, snake bites, eyebrow pierce, i have a lower and upper ear lobe saber tooth piercing and with the bar in my right ear.I have long wavy black hair that turquoise ombre its pretty cool actually . And im British . the start of my day...

BEEPBEEPBEEP my alarm went off at 5:00 in the morning. I rolled over and looked at it and its still going off.

"Ugh" I smashed my fist down on it putting all the strength I had in me which wasn't a lot but enough to shatter the alarm . I got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom but before i could get there i hit my toe on the metal part on my piano.

"Fucking bitch!"

I bit my bottom lip that it started bleeding as i tried to mute out the scream of hitting my toe, and then i walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the shower on and started undressing then got in. I washed my body and hair with my strawberry body wash and shampoo, after washing the soap off me I got out the shower and dried off . I walked back into my room and went in my walk in closet. I got out my demon printed crop top and put it on with , a pair of black ripped skinny jeans with my spiked belt,my leather jacket , my black beanie ,and my black combat boots that has spikes in the back. After i got dressed i went down stairs to put on a couple of toast, then i went back up stairs to put on my black eye liner and mascara and brushed out my hair , then put back in all my piercings . I went back down stairs and ate my toast. I took my I Phone 5s then raced up stairs and brushed my teeth and sharpened my fangs . Once i was done i grabbed my backpack then keys then ran out the house and took my keys out my pocket and jumped on my motorbike (its black with purple blue and red flames)the type is 2015 Kawasaki Ninja. I slipped my sunglasses on then drove off speeding threw cars and between them on even inside the street lines but stopped at Starbucks .

"Marceline my fave costumer!" Tree Trunks works here and at the pie shop

"Ello may i get the chocolate chip frappe please" i smiled brightly at her and she nodded as i handed her the money.

"here you go and you still performing here Tuesday right?" i nodded as i sipped on my drink then left out the door waving at her.I hopped back on my bike and put my cup in the cup holder as i pulled the glasses over my eyes and drove off...

Once i arrived at school i already felt this bad vibe but just pushed it aside. I parked my bike and hopped off and got my drink and fags out. I walked to the back of the school and walked in the forest until i seen a fallen tree stump carved into a bench. I sat down as i took my lighter out and lit it and took a puff.I made my frappe colder so it wouldn't melt as i finished half of my fag.

I took my phone out and looked at the time i was almost 10 min late to my History class. i finished my fag and threw it in the dirt then stepped on it. As i was on my way to my class i seen a candy bat looking at my cup and i hissed at it.

_Ugh i forgot this is a chocolate forest..._

I arrived at my classroom and entered in the door

"Thanks for joining us " i looked at the teacher and she got quiet as i glared at her

"well your welcome and it was nice of you to take out the arse pads " i said sarcastically

She stared at me while i looked back at her with a blank face

"can you just write whats on the board"

"i dont know can i " I took out my note book and i heard her mutter under her breath

"at least she listens"

"You wish i did ...ohh and how was Jack last night?" she turned to me and she looked pale and i smiled at her

"or was Davids dick not good enough for you Simone?" everybody in the class was ohhing and laughing. I got up and walked over to her desk and looked straight into her eyes

"thats your name isnt it or do i have to teach you ?" i tilted my head to the side

"_Thats Distasteful Marceline!"_ i faced Bonnie and started walking to her

"really you didnt say that when i fucked your pretty little brains out"

"I wouldnt be talking you low life whore" i chuckled

"Well i see you got a nose job eh? Well you bets watch what you say if you dont want it and if you wanna call someone a whore ask your mom where she was last night" she then flipped me off then i punched her in the face braking her nose

"ops hand slipped" i walked to my desk and sat down and text Kiela

_hey still up for that party tomorrow?_

_yeahh i got the weed and most of the drinks_

_nice ill get the ecstasy and the rest of the weed and drinks_

_bye babe_

_bye bitch_

_oh and ill bring the Molly_

_cool_

_bring your friends and tell the band were performing that day_

The bell rung and I went to my locker to go get my electric bass. As i started walking i seen this white haired boy smirking at me

"umm may i help you ?" He walked over to me and checked me out

"how bout you me go out tonight?" he has the same accent but hes bad at flirting

"sorry i dont do lil kids" he frowned

"its not my fault puberty hasnt hit yet but i do have some inches i can give you something you'll like" i chuckled

"you dont make sence and you probably only have a 2 inch" then i walked passed him and on to my music class being late again

"Hello nice of you to join us "

"shut it Simon"

"Marceline you can either play a song or have detention"

"like why am i the only one who has to play songs that a load of bulls-"

Simon covered my mouth then he let go

"no cursing in this class got it and you only have it cuz your always late"

"whatever suck my ass" I got up from the chair and plugged in my bass to the amp and thought of a song then i knew what song i wanted to play.

I started strumming my bass and a person who plays drums played the beat in the song then i started to sing

Pills and potionss  
>We're overdosing<br>I'm angry but I still love you  
>Pills and potions<br>We're overdosing  
>Can't stand it, but I still love you<p>

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still lo-o-ove, I still lovee

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<p>

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still lo-o-ove, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still love, I still love

Hey yo they could never make me hate you  
>Even though what you was doing wasn't tasteful<br>Even though you out here looking so ungrateful  
>I'm a keep it moving, be classy and graceful<br>I told 'em it's no friends in the game  
>You ain't learned that yet<br>All the bridges you came over, don't burn that yet  
>Niggas want respect, but niggas ain't earned that yet<br>Self-righteous, and entitled  
>But they swearing on the Bible that they love you<br>When really they aint no different from all your rivals  
>But I still don't wish death on them, I just reflect on them<p>

Pills and potions  
>We're overdosing<br>I'm angry but I still love you  
>Pills and potions<br>We're overdosing  
>Can't stand it, but I still love you<p>

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still lo-o-ove, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still lo-o-ove, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still love, I still love

Yo, people will love you and support you when it's beneficial  
>I'm a forgive, I won't forget, but I'm a dead the issue<br>Soon as you out the nigga's lives is when they start to miss you  
>They see you doing good now it's kinda hard to diss you<br>Niggas be sick when they remember all the bad they wished you  
>Niggas be mad when they can't come and live lavish with you<br>But I sped off in a Benzy, I see the envy when I'm causing a frenzy  
>So I pop pills for them, cop cribs in the Hills on 'em<p>

Pills and potions  
>We're overdosing<br>I'm angry but I still love you  
>Pills and potions<br>We're overdosing  
>Can't stand it, but I still love you<p>

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still lo-o-ove, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still lo-o-ove, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still love, I still love

I get high off your memory  
>I get high off your memory<br>I get high off your memory  
>In due time, we'll be fine<br>In due time...

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still lo-o-ove, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still love, I still love

I still love, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still lo-o-ove, I still love  
>I still love, I still love<br>I still love, I still love

Then a black haired boy came in with wide eyes

"Who sang that song?" he said looking all around the classroom and they all pointed to me

"faggots"

"bruh that was awesome hey your that girl off those Victoria Secret commercials! and the girl from the halls with that white hair guy"

"okay and is that a problem"

"yes your on t.v sexy commercials and your a teen"

"Your gross suck my hot chili pepper ass" i walked to my desk and sat down pulling my notebook out and started drawling" I heard Simon tell he new boy to sit by me and i glared at Simon and he smirked at me

_Aye bruh have you heard about that beach party_

_Yup a girl named Marceline is hosting it_

_"nice aye bring the drinks and Molly_

_will do see you __tomorrow_

Then the boy put his phone back in his pocket then he looked at me and seen what i was drawing i was drawling a burning demon he tapped my shoulder and I ignored him

"Hey im Marshall" I looked at him and gave him a death glare then he looked away

"Do you know the person thats hosting that party at that beach house?" i sighed and turned to look at him while everyone else is talking

"Yes its me my beach house why do you care "

"But your too cute to be hosting a party that big"

"leave me alone"

"come on tell one reason why"

" cuz ill hurt you"

"bet you cant hurt a fly" i took my pen i had and stabbed him in the shoulder

"ouch that stung"

"be quiet"

"I bet you cant do anything" the boy said out loud and everyone looked at him like he was stupid then i apeared in his face and grabbed the collar of his leather jacket

"You dont want to underestimate me cuz i will end you " i said with venom dripping off every word as i pulled my blade out and put it to his face

"I like girls that are badass you know and your badass and sexy when your mad so-" i slammed his face on the desk and seen blood. I grabbed my stuff and walked out but not before saying

"Whoever wants to come to my party its at my beach house tomorrow from 4 to when ever you want to leave and ladies bring those sexy bikinis, tell everyone you know about it and please bring as many people as you can bye cunts" i walked out the room satisfied but sighed when the bell rung so i walked outside to smoke but couldn't until i heard my name

"Marceline to the principle office"

"stupid ass boy told on me " i licked my lips.

I walked slowly to the office and when i opened the door not bothering to knock i seen the new kid with a bloody nose and i smirked

"Marceline can i ask you a question?"

"I...dont know can you ask me a question?" sighed as i leaned against the wall

"Please dont be difficult with me"

"who said i was being difficult?"

"okay...so may you escort Marshall here around school and show him how to get lunch... and thats an order"

"okay but if he as so touches my ass i swear im cutting his balls off."

"mmmmnnn ...noo because thats UNACCEPTABLE!" i seen Marshall cover his ears and hissed

"Fucking scream like that again and ill murder you" _Bruh that sexy voice and that threat_ i shuddered thinking about that

"you two can be excused for the rest of the day" we both got up and left but i seen that white haired weirdo again leaning against the locks smirking at me

"Hey"

"if you fuck with me ill cut you"then i pulled my blade out and he put his hands up in surrender then i seen Kiela and called her

"Aye Kiela" she turned to me then looked at Marshall

"Hi Marceline's boyfriend , bae whos your boyfriend?"

"he's not my boyfriend and i dont even know this guy"

"Mhmmm he's crushing on you then"

"Keila shut your face"

"where we going"

"to get some stuff for the party"

"Yass!"

We walked outside and i seen my motorbike i stopped then snapped my fingers when i did that it transformed into a 2015 Dodge Challenger i got in the car ignoring Marshall and driving to the mall as Kiela got in the passenger seat

"How did you do that?" Marshall asked

"Its a transform car i made it myself"

"Once we all settled in the car i put my Nicki Minaj c-d in and Marshall was singing Anaconda and me and Keila was like wtf

Once we got into Victoria Secret we parked and walked inside ,i picked out a strapless bikini top that had spikes on the lining a black bikini bottoms with 3 bands on each side with spike in them , a pair of wedge boots thats black with spikes on the heel and was touching all the panties and bras as he was trying to hide the boner he had

"gross" i muttered under my breath

Keila came behind me and touched my hip and i yelped

"you scream like a little girl" i looked at Marshall

"you shouldn't be talking with that boner in your pants is making you uncomfortable" he turned red in embarrassment

Once i walked up to the counter the girl's cheeks were red

"ello doll when you off?"

"about 30 min why ?" i took her hand and made a pen appear in my hand and wrote my address on her hand and my phone number and smirked at her

"6:45 tomarrow" she blushed at me and i smirked and winked at her while Keila was smirking and Marshall was staring at me mouth open and when i payed for my stuff i walked passed him and closed his mouth. I looked the time and it was 2:13 when we arrived at the Pot Shop and walked inside

Keila looked around and she picked up a strawberry , watermelon, and cherry hookah and bought it with a new lighter and a pack of fags

"get me some" Keila nodded then grabbed another pack

"Aye Todd you got the goods?"

"You got the money?" I chuckled and slammed a huge wad of cash of the counter smirking

"You got the drinks in there too right?" he nodded his head staring at the money i opened my trunk with my key button

"keep the change just give me my stuff, Keila catch" as i threw the bags at her she threw them in the trunk after that we all got back in the car and Keila gave us all a hookah.

"Bruh watermelon is so good "

"Strawberry is better" we traded and took a puff and giggled by the time we reached our house street the car was white with smoke

Once we arrived at my house it was a 5 story mansion and on the outside it was made of red bricks and purple like walls  
>.My living room big it has a 62' flat screen and a lovers seat, a couch you can pull out to make a bed , and a few other mini couches. I walked upstairs to my room and put my stuff away then once i walked back down stairs i seen Marshall wide-eyed looking all around my house then i noticed me was as tall as me. I heard a knock on the door and opened it<p>

"Hey Mar"

"Ello Alex" i let her in and she looked at Marshall then looked at me and started walking up stairs

"Nice place"

"thanks doll"

"wait" i groaned

"what?"

"is she the girl your girlfriend or somethin?"

"she someone you never seen before"

Once i reached the room i opened it to see Alex sitting on my bed

"So Marce what do you have in mind?" She whispered in my ear

"Fuck wanna get high" she nodded as i opened a drawer out and took out a wrap and a lighter

"nice"t i smirked and lit the tip and took a drag then handed it too her then Keila burst threw the door and sat on the bed looking at me and i blew smoke in her face as she inhaled it. I shook my head

"thats wrong"

"were sisters so it doesnt matter" i just looked at her blankly as she took a drag

"Your both coming with me to get my braces right " they nodded

"We're getting the goods tomorrow right ohh and who's that stud he looks kinda like Sebastian or more like Claude "

" Wanna go scare them?" they giggled and nodded. we all turned invisible and teleported in Sebastian room where we saw him and Claude making out against the wall . I took my phone out and started recording as Keila and Alex was trying not to laugh .I nudged Keila and gave her the phone and came visible then snuck up behind Sebastian then meowed in his ear making him jump and turn around then noticed Keila and Alex were visible laughing at the blushing teens.

"Wheres Ciel ?" he looked at me as i tilted my head to the side

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING AND YOU INTERRUPTED MY FUN TIME WITH CLAUDE!" i was laughing and then Sebastian slammed me into the wall and i coughed up blood then everyone left the room and Keila stopping the video

" why would you hurt a little neko like me eh?" he looked at me as my ears popped out my hair and my tail became visible (its long and really big and fluffy and soft) I started swaying my huge tail around as i started to grow whiskers. I pushed him off of me and walked out the room and winked at Claude as he walked back in the room.

"What did you do to him?" they asked in union

"what does it look like?" i walked down stairs to the kitchen to see Marshall in the kitchen making something sweet?

"aye stud what are you making?" i looked at Alex and she stuck her tongue out at me. Marshall turned around and smirked

"why dont you come find out " he winked and she walked over to him and kicked him

"im a lesbo you dick" i laughed as Keila was on instagram taking pics of herself

"well im going to my room " i floated up the stairs and down to my room.

Once i got in my room and closed the door i walk over to my mini fridge and took out my frozen snickers ice cream bar. at the corner of my eye i seen something black and a tail. i sighed my does cats fond over me. i took off my jacket, shoes , and pants and had shorts under then layed down as the cat purred at me as it rubbed its head on my arm. And i thought to myself

What the Hell Happened Today

"Marceline?" i heard my dad and then as i walked downed the stairs i seen a lady with him

WTF is going on with my life !

**Hi im Anna and this is my first chapter and first fanfic so please tell me where i messed up it'll helpful**


End file.
